In general, rear seats are equipped with armrests for preventing accumulation of fatigue of passengers in the rear seats by supporting the arms of the passengers and attenuating tension and armrest cases for receiving the armrests are formed in the seatback so that the armrest can be selectively drawn out or received, only if necessary.
In the related art, since an armrest is simply inserted in an armrest case, the armrest is unexpectedly pulled out when a vehicle suddenly stops or collides an object, so there is a problem that a portion of a passenger or stuffs of the passenger are stuck between a seat cushion and an armrest and damaged accordingly.
Accordingly, as disclosed in Utility Patent Publication No. KR20-0471361 Y1, titled “Seat armrest for vehicles”, there has been proposed a fastening device for preventing free rotation of an armrest by engaging gears, but we have discovered that there is still a problem that the fastening between gears are separated and the armrest is unexpectedly pulled out in a collision of a vehicle.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.